Picture Day
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: It's picture day at Forks High, and OH NO! Bella has a zit! Find out what happens. WARNING * you may not like it*


I woke up thinking _Oh God today's picture day..._Every picture day ever since I hit puberty was always a bad one. I always had a huge zit, or my hair would friz. I pulled the sheets over my head and groaned. _Please, oh, please let me look good for today. _I thought over and over again in my head. Finally, after about five minutes of debating, I decided to get up and get it over with. What I saw in the mirror, though, was no surprise at all. I had a huge zit in the middle of my forehead. _Why?! _I thought, pitying myself. _Why does it always have to be __today__ of all days! _As I was staring at the big zit, a thought came to me: _What will Edward think?!_ "Oh God." That was when I decided to pop it. I did not want Edward to see this.

When I tried to, it hurt too much, and I was way too much of a sisy to try to endure 30 seconds of pain to pop a zit. So I decided to go with Plan B. I would put my hair in front of my face. I worked most of the time, whenever I had a zit on my forehead, so, hopefully, it would work today. After I showered, I carefully did my hair so that the zit was completely hidden. I also made sure not to move my head too fast so that it would stay like that.

Then I ate my breakfast, and then went outside. And, as always, there stood Edward, next to his volvo, in my driveway. I smiled. "Hi." In response, he smiled my favourite smile, and said, "Hello." He opened the door for me, but just before I got in, I tripped. He caught me, just like he always did, but as he was helping me up, he burst out laughing. "What? What is it, Edward?" I could tell he was trying to contain his laughter, which just made me even more mad. _What the hell is he laughing at?!_

And that's when I realized. "Oh God. It's that noticable?' I said, covering my forehead.

He immediatly stopped laughing, and I felt a cold, stone arm wrap around my waist, and onther lift my chin All signs of humor were gone from his face. "Bella, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to have a pimple on picture day." I smiled "It's ok. Can we go now?" He nodded, and we both got in. As he was driving, I fixed my hair again. It was just as it had been before; my zit was utterly unnoticable. I just had to keep it that way until 5th, when we had to have our picture taken.

*******************

4h period

So far so good. Nothing had happened yet to give me away. It was near the end of 4th._Yes! Just a few more minutes, and for once I'll be picture perfect! _The bell rang, and Edward and I made our way to the gym. Inside, we all lined up and waited to get our picture I sat down on the stool, the woman taking the picture came up to me and said, "Oh, Honey, you shouldn't have your hair in the way of your face." And moved my hair to the side.

I freaked. I honestly thought she was going to burst out laughing, and then die from it. But all she did was fix my hair some more and then she went back to her post and took the picture. _Oh, well. So much for a picture perfect year, _I thought as the light from the camera flashed.

*************************************

About a month later

I was on my way to Edward's house. It was one of those rare sunny days, so I was visiting him while I still had the chance. Emmett opened the front door before I even got out of my car. He had a big goofy grin spread across his face. "Hey, Bella!!" Emmett yelled out at the top of his lungs. "Hi, Emmett. Where's Edward?" He smiled, his smile growing even wider. "Upstairs. He's looking at something." The way he said it made me suspicious. "Looking at what?" That was when he burst out laughing. I just rolled my eyes and went inside. I figured Emmett would be no help at all. When I walked in, Rose, who was at the top stair, was in a giggling fit. "Hello, Bella."

I was confused. Why was she talking to me? "Hello, Rosalie. Edward's upstairs, right?" Then she burst out laughing. Just as she did, Alice and Jasper came to my side. Alice was frowning, while Jasper was expressionless. "Bella, the next time you have a situation like _that_, tell me, so I can help you." Then she darted off, before I could even reply, Jasper at her side. _What situation? _I went upstairs to Edward's room, and, even before I got to the door, I could hear laughing. _What's so funny about today? And why aren't I in on it?_ When I opened the door, I saw Edward on the couch, the school yearbook only inches from his face. He didn't even notice me. Whatever was in there was probably really distracting. "What's so funny about the yearbook?" He jumped, startled, which really shocked me. "Didn't you notice me coming?" He quickly closed the book and threw it away from him. "No, I didn't actually. I was...occupied." He pulled me in for a kiss, but curiosity overcomed my want to kiss Edward. "Wait, what was so funny that had everyone laughing?" "Oh, Nothing." He said quickly. "What was in the yearbook?" I asked, turning towards where the yearbook lay. "No, Bella, it's nothing, trust me." That was all it took.

I pulled away from him and said, "I wanna see the yearbook. I never got one, can I see it?" He looked uncomfortable. "Um...You see, well....um..." That was when Emmett came bursting through the door. "Oh my God, Bella! You should see what Edward was staring at!" Next thing I know, book is gone, and so are Edward and Emmett. Then, there were screams of, "Hold him!! Get him off me!!! Hold him until I show Bella!!!" And then Emmett was at my side again. He flipped open the book to a page and showed me. "Oh my God!" I yelled out, touching my forehead where _it _had been. There I was, with the zit taking up more than half my face.


End file.
